


Haikyuu Chat Fic

by Redbear2438



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Captains, Haikyuu setters, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Multi, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic, next gen captains, rare pairs, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbear2438/pseuds/Redbear2438
Summary: This went from a Captain chat fic to having multiple chats included so it is now a Haikyuu Chat fic that mostly focuses on the Third Year Captains.Update: so I just realized that some names in like the first three chapters have the same names to another chat fic and my dumbass didn’t fucking realize until I read some more of the fic. Now I feel bad but I want to say that I didn’t intentionally mean to have the same names my brain just randomly wrote-
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nakashima Takeru/Echigo Sakae, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introductions and beginning of the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! First chapter after months of putting it off!!  
> So yeah... please enjoy I guess  
> (Also the only way I can post is my phone, sucks I know, so if anything is wonky I blame that.)
> 
> Names  
> Prettiest Captain- Oikawa  
> UshiWaka- Ushijima  
> Monichan- Moniwa  
> Echi- Echigo  
> Naka: Nakashima  
> Daichi- Daichi  
> MF Snek- Daishou  
> Cat Hoe- Kuroo  
> Owl Bitch- Bokuto

_8:45am, Sat_

_Prettiest Captain adds Daichi, Ushiwaka, and 9 other people to Captains_  


Prettiest Captain: Oh wait you quit  


_Prettiest Captain removes Jozenji Cap_ from Captains  


Monichan: 0.0  


Prettiest Captain: Don’t worry Moni~chan! I like you so you get to stay!  


Ushiwaka: Hello there Moniwa  


Monichan: Oh Ushijima-san hello!  


Prettiest Setter: 0-0 you two know each other?  


Ushiwaka: Yes  


Monichan: I guess?  


Owl Bitch: HEY HEY HEY  


Cat Hoe: Oya? What's this? A captain chat?  


Naka: .. Seems so?  


Kita?: It seems like the majority of this chat is Miyagi and Tokyo captains.  


Echi: Seems so…  


MF Snek: How the hell did you get our numbers?  


Prettiest Captain: I have contacts  


Daichi: Okay so can we do a headcount? Like state your name and school.  


Prettiest Captain:: Yep!! I’ll go first! I’m Oikawa Tooru, Captain and Setter of Aoba Johsai!  


Daichi: …. I guess we’re stating our position as well….and I don’t think we have to state we’re captains if this is literally a captain chat  


Prettiest Captain: :(  


Ushiwaka: Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa Academy, Wing Spiker and Ace.  


Kita?: Kita Shinsuke, WIng Spiker. Inarizaki High.  


Monichan: Moniwa Kaname… Setter…. Date Tech High… I don’t play anymore though… nor am I captain anymore either…. I don’t know why I’m here  


Prettiest Captain: As I said Moni~Chan I like you so you stay!!  


Monichan:........  


Owl Bitch: BOKUTO KOUTAROU IM FROM FUKURODANI AND IM A WING SPIKER AND THE ACE!!  


Prettiest Captain: … Please tell me you won't use caps the entire time  


Owl Bitch: ….no…. I won't….  


Cat Hoe: Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma High, Middle Blocker :3  


Daichi: Sawamura Daichi Karasuno High Wing Spiker  


Naka: Nakashima Takeru, Wakutani Minami High, WIng Spiker as well...  


Echi: Echigo Sakae, Tsukibakihara Academy, Setter  


Prettiest Captain: OOOOO THREE SETTER CAPTAINS!!!!  


Monichan: T-T I don’t play anymore Oikawa-san you can’t count me…  


Prettiest Captain: Too bad :P  


Daichi: Is that everyone?  


MF Snek: No  


Cat Hoe: Ughhhh he’s here too….  


MF Snek: Did you seriously just realized?  


MF Snek: Anyway I’m Daishou Suguru WIng Spiker I’m from Nohebi Academy  


Prettiest Captain: YAY Now everyone has introduced themselves.  


Monichan: Oikawa-san? May I ask a question?  


Prettiest Captain: Of course!  


Monichan:.... What is this chat for specifically?  


Prettiest Captain: To complain about our teammates of course!  


Monichan: What!?  


Prettiest Captain: Jk :P I wanted to see what would happen if I made a chat for the Captains, and so we can all talk I guess….  


Daichi: You didn’t really think this through, did you?  


Prettiest Captain: Nope! ;P I guess we’ll see how this goes  


Prettiest Captain: Also if you leave I’ll just added you back lol  


_MF Snek has left the chat_  


_Prettiest Captain added MF Snek to Captains_  


_MF Snek has left the chat_  


_Prettiest Captain added MF Snek to Captains_  


MF Snek: Damnit  


Prettiest Captain: :)))  


Kita?: What if we block you?  


Prettiest Captain: Please don’t… :(  


Daichi: I don’t see any harm with this chat and it be nice to have contact with fellow captains  


Cat Hoe: I agree  


Monichan: Yes I have agree as well, it might be nice  


Owl Bitch: HECK YEAH  


Ushiwaka: This chat is fine, I do not mind it.  


Kita?: Alright, I guess it won't be too bad.  


Echi: This is fine  


Naka: I have to agree with Sawamura  


MF Snek: Ugh fine  


Prettiest Captain: Also no bullying allowed k boys, I’m looking at you Cat Hoe and MF Snek.  


Cat Hoe: …...fine  


Prettiest Captain: I’m sure we all will all get along greatly  


Daichi: Even you and Ushijima?  


Prettiest Captain: …..  


Monichan: You did say all Oikawa-san  


Prettiest Captain: ………………  


Prettiest Captain: well damn  


Monichan: I will make sure you are nice to him  


Prettiest Captain: D:  


Prettiest Captain: noooooo I don't like scary Moni-chan  


Monichan:then behave :D  


MF Snek: I like him  


MF Snek: I claim him  


Cat Hoe: Moniwa run, run as fast as you can  


Monichan: Huh-  


Prettiest Captain: HEY!! Moni-chan is mine!! I met him first and claimed him as my best friend first too!!  


Monichan: Im telling Iwaizumi  


Prettiest Captain: Wait no-  


Daichi: This is hell ain’t it  


Ushiwaka: I do not think so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! You made it to the end!! Thank you. Maybe stick around to whenever the next chapter may be I guess.
> 
> I won’t force you.
> 
> I also apologize for the first chapter being short I promise in other chapter it’ll hopefully be longer but we’ll have to see


	2. Why are you up? Also self care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the captains do be up- they have their reasons though-
> 
> But that leads to talking about self care later in the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello- I’d like to say Moniwa is my favorite Captain- and I barely see him having a big part so I want to give each captain their own spotlight of course but some chapters my favoriting may show
> 
> \- -
> 
> Names:  
> Prettiest Captain- Oikawa  
> Daichi- Daichi  
> MF Snek- Daishou  
> Kita?- Kita  
> Echi- Echigo  
> Naka- Nakashima  
> UshiWaka: Ushijima  
> Owl Bitch: Bokuto  
> Cat Hoe: Kuroo  
> Monichan: Moniwa

**Captain Chat**

_ 3:34 am, Sun _

Cat Hoe: Yo, anyone up?

Monichan: Sadly 

Cat Hoe: Wow- tbh I wasn’t expecting you to be up 

Monichan: well I am

MF Snek: Sup

Cat Hoe: ……

Daichi: Guys its 3 am

Monichan: yeah it is

Daichi: go to bed

Monichan: …… no

Prettiest Captain: Hello!!

Daichi: oh my……

Cat Hoe: Well

Daichi: why is everyone up???

Monichan: Why are you up Daichi

Daichi: …..

Cat Hoe: Get busted

Prettiest Captain: I’m up bc I lost track of time

Daichi: h o w

Prettiest Captain: It happens

Cat Hoe: I’ve been looking over volleyball stuff bc Coach asked me too but I forgot to do it last night so I’m doing it now

Daichi: Honestly same-

Daichi: What about you Daishou? Moniwa?

MF Snek: Lost track of time as well, been talking to a friend

Daichi: ahhh

Monichan: Anxiety

Daichi: …

Cat Hoe: …

MF Snek: …

Prettiest Captain: You good?

Monichan: no but i'll be fine

MF Snek: Yo, whatever your thinking don’t listen to it- i guess

Cat Hoe: wow you’re amazing at comforting

MF SNek: Shut up I’m trying-

Monichan: Thank you Daishou

MF Snek: :D

Monichan: :D

Monichan: Alright so I can feel sleep finally catching up to me- I'm heading to bed, goodnight :)

Prettiest Captain: Goodnight Moni-Chan!! I’m heading off too1

Daichi: I guess we all should

Cat Hoe: Yep

**Captain Chat**

_ 6: 47am, Sun _

Ushiwaka: I was going to ask why you all were up but I got my answer

Naka: Oh my-

Kita?: I do not understand how you can stay up that late

Echi: WHY ARE YOU ALL UP SO EARLY ??????

Monichan: A n x i e t y

Ushijima: Moniwa. How much sleep did you get last night

Monichan: … good bye

Ushijima: Moniwa

Kita?: Moniwa would you like me to send you some tea to help with sleeping and anxiety?

Monichan: dakngjkdfnfnlfgjlirgdjfkghfdk I- um if you want actually that does sound nice but like you don't have to go through all that trouble

Prettiest Captain: Chill there Monichan-

Daichi: Can I get some of that sleeping tea-

Kita?: Of course, I have recommendations if anyone needs any

MF Snek: Thank you-

Kita?: It’s no problem, no need to thank me. I want all y’all to keep yourselves healthy. Especially since we all play volleyball.

Monichan: I don't play anymore-

Kita?: Doesn’t mean you stop taking care of yourself

Monichan: thats fair-

Ushiwaka: I agree, you should always take care of yourself and your body

Echi: I feel like I’m in Health class again

Naka:^^

Prettiest Captain: …

Monichan: ….. 

Cat Hoe: TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES

Owl Bitch: OR BE PREPARED TO GET FOUGHT

Monichan: please dont- Id rather not fight-

Prettiest Captain: BRING IT

Cat Hoe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Owl Bitch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Prettiest Captain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Daichi: Oh look- I have… things to do- good bye

Monichan: I promised Yasushi and Takehito I’d hang out with them

Ushijima: Get some more sleep before you go out at least, that goes with the rest of you who stayed up

Cat Hoe: No <3

Daichi: I’ll try-

Monichan: Can’t promise anything- but I’ll try as well

Kita?: Good

  
  


**Captain Chat**

_ 5:57 pm, Sun _

Owl Bitch: Does anyone know what to do with a stolen eggplant-

Cat Hoe: I-

Daichi: What-

Prettiest Captain: I’m telling Akaashi

Owl Bitch: Wait- NO-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Notes are being wonky for me.... so if you see double I’m sorry-
> 
> Uh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I guess- please drink water and get some sleep don’t be like these guys


	3. Eggplant and Setters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the setters come in as Oikawa tells Akaashi about the eggplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a mention of setter chat in this- and well this was the perfect time- also the setters shown aren’t all the setters in the chat-
> 
> Setter Chat  
> Prettiest Setter- Oikawa  
> I’m Tired- Akaashi  
> Crowfucker- Suga  
> Toe-bio- Kageyama  
> Kogane- Kogane   
> cAt- Kenma  
> Moniaaa- Moniwa 
> 
> Captain Chat  
> Prettiest Captain- Oikawa  
> Monichan- Moniwa  
> Kita?- Kita  
> Naka- Nakashima  
> Echi- Echigo  
> Daichi- Daichi  
> Cat Hoe- Kuroo  
> Owl Bitch- Bokuto  
> MF Snek- Daishou  
> UshiWaka- Ushijima

**Setters Chat**

_ 6:02 pm, Sun _

Prettiest Setter: Akaashi, Bokuto stole a eggplant

I’m Tired: I- Was it Konoha’s or from a market

Prettiest Setter: I have no idea

Moniaaa: you actually told him XD

Prettiest Setter: he deserved to know

I’m Tired: I probably would’ve found out anyway smh

Crowfucker: Yo!! I wanna steal something

Moniaaa: Suga-

Toe-bio: …

Crowfucker: Shhhhhh Kageyama, Daichi doesn't need to know-

Prettiest Setter: I can tell him tho 

Crowfucker: ooooooooo did you make the captain chat?

Prettiest Setter: I did-

Moniaaa: I still don’t know why you added me

Kogane: Oh yeah- you were captain once

Moniaaa: ...

Prettiest Setter: BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND MONI-CHAN

Crowfucker: I’m telling Iwaizumi

I’m Tired: Telling Iwa

Toe-bio: … I’m telling him too

cAt: Yo give me his number I want to join-

Prettiest Setter: D:

Prettiest Setter: SHIT- YALL ACTUALLY DID IT HE JUST MESSAGED ME

Prettiest Setter:

cAt: Rip

  
  


**Captains Chat**

_ 6:18 pm, Sun _

  
  


Monichan: So, Oikawa is dead

MF Snek: Noice

Daichi: How?

Monichan: Some of the setters in the setter chat we have messaged Iwaizumi

Daichi: Ah

Echi: y’all have a setters’s chat

Monichan: Thats right- give me a sec I’ll add you

Echi: You don't have too- but thank you

Cat Hoe: So what do we do now??

Owl Bitch: Did he die without telling Akaashi?

Monichan: Oh no he told Akaashi, that's why we were in the setter chat

Owl Bitch: D:

Monichan: Also, where did you steal the eggplant from??

Owl Bitch: ……. I definitely didn't steal two-

Daichi: I-

MF Snek: How-

Cat Hoe: Didn’t Konoha have that eggplant plant

Owl Bitch: …. I definitely didn't steal one from him

MF Snek: yeah.. And where did you definitely not get the other

Owl Bitch: An open market, I thought I lost it once I stole it so I stole one from Konoha not realizing that it was on the couch the whole time

Daichi: the more this goes on the more confused I become

Monichan: Honestly same

Prettiest Captain: Moni-Chan.. How could you just tell them im dead

Monichan: ...... Because I can

MF Snek: Hey congrats you aren’t dead

Prettiest Captain: Iwa-chan loves me too much to kill me

Prettiest Captain: No I don't, DOnt listen to him

Monichan: Hello Iwaizumi-

Cat Hoe:Lol the “DOnt” looks like “ DO listen to him”

MF Snek: Could also be “DO not listen to him”

Cat Hoe: ......

Kita?: Ah it seems trouble is always brewing here

Naka: I’m not surprised with whos all in the chat

Kita?: Indeed...

Prettiest Captain: OH! Daichi!

Daichi: Huh?

Prettiest Captain: Suga wants to steal something

Daichi: ...

Daichi: S I G H

Daichi: Of course-

Cat Hoe: Bet- tell Suga I’ll help him

Daichi: No-

Cat Hoe: YES

Monichan: Oh my-

_ Prettiest Captain changes the group chat to  _ **_Captains Chaos_ **

Prettiest Captain: :D

Naka: I think that fits-

MF Snek: I just realized- Ushijima is the only one who hasn’t responded

Monichan: ah Ushijima is usually busy so I’m not surprised

Prettiest Captain: how do you know-

Monichan: I’m friends with other captains Oikawa

Daichi: Yeah me and Moniwa are friends

Prettiest Captain: alright- 

MF Snek: XD

Owl Bitch: HELP PLEASE KONOHA FOUND OUTNSJFIOPDMSKN

Kita: And now we lost Bokuto

Echi: Rip-

**Captains Hell**

_ 2:12am, Mon _

Owl Bitch: IM ALIVE

Monichan: I- It’s 2 in the morning

Owl Bitch: :D oh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye- I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Don’t steal-
> 
> And drink some water


	4. A cult and dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captains .... and some setters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this chapter is but please take it
> 
> Captain Chat  
> Prettiest Captain- Oikawa  
> Daichi- Daichi  
> Monichan- Moniwa  
> UshiWaka- Ushijima  
> Cat Hoe- Kuroo  
> Owl Bitch- Bokuto  
> MF Snek- Daishou  
> Kita?- Kita  
> Naka- Nakashima
> 
> Setter Chat  
> Prettiest Setter- Oikawa  
> I’m tired- Akaashi  
> cAt- Kenma  
> Crowfucker- Suga  
> Mon- Moniwa  
> Echi-go- Echigo  
> 

**Captains Hell**

_ 6:20 am, Mon _

Ushiwaka: I do not understand why is everyone up so early

Monichan: I’m 98% you wake up at 5 to go on a jog

UshiWaka: Yeah but i'm not up at 3 and I go to bed at 9

Monichan: ….

UshiWaka: When do you go to bed?

Monichan: … 11pm -1 am

UshiWaka: … 

Monichan:.....

Kita?: Do you still want the tea??

Monichan: Yeah…

Kita?:  Chamomile

Monichan: I should’ve known- It doesn't work for me

Kita?: How does it not work for you

Monichan: It just doesn't, my mama has given me it plenty of times but it doesn't work

Cat Hoe: Mama??

Owl Bitch: You call your mom,’mama’?

Monichan:...

Daichi: hey leave Moniwa alone- 

MF Snek: yeah so what if he does, I bet you two call your moms “mommy”

Cat Hoe: Yeah, when I was younger. I called my Mom, Mommy and my other mom Momma, but now call them Mom, and Ma

Monichan: I- 

MF Snek: We all call our mothers something

Daichi: Yeah

Owl Bitch: Alright we won't bully Moniwa 

Prettiest Captain: We’re bullying Monichan?? I wanna join

Monichan: I thought we were friends

Prettiest Captain: Yeah but it's fun

Monichan: ….

  
  


**Monichan changed Captains Hell to Captain Bullies**

Prettiest Captain: Hey!!

Monichan: :D

  
  
  
  


**Captain Bullies**

_ 5:39 pm _

Prettiest Captain: So- who’s practices are over?

Monichan: oh right… You all still have practice

MF Snek: You don't?

Monichan: Us third years left

MF Snek: Ah… I see…

Daichi: Ooooooo whats this place

Prettiest Captain: ???

Monichan: Huh?

Daichi: Hi! It’s Nishinoya

Monichan: ahh the libero

Daichi: Yep!! 

Daichi: Oh no- Daichi caught me-

Daichi: kgkfkgndsnkn

Daichi: I’m sorry, Noya took my phone.

Prettiest Captain: I see..

  
  
  
  


**Daishou to Moniwa**

_ 5:43pm _

Daishou: May I ask why you left?

Moniwa: ah..well us third years… our class was considered a dud...and we weren’t as good as our second and first years. So we decided to leave.

Daishou: Do you miss playing?

Moniwa: … Of course I do… I love Volleyball… I miss setting… but I made my choice

Daishou: Ahh…

  
  
  
  


**Setters Chat**

_ 5:48 pm _

I’m Tired: Yo.. any of yall want to be apart of a cult

Mon: Um……

Echi-go: I regret being added

Mon: I’m sorry-

Prettiest Setter: What’s the cult about

I'm Tired: Well I don’t really know what it will be about but at the end of it all we all die

Crowfuckre: I’m in

cAt: same

Prettiest Setter: Want me to ask the other captains if they want to join?

I’m tired: Yes

  
  
  
  


**Captain Bullies**

_ 5:52 pm _

Prettiest Captain: Y’all wanna join a cult where we die in the end

Daichi: yeah 

Naka: Yes

MF Snek: I’m joining too

UshiWaka: Um

Kita?: you all concern me

Owl Bitch: Is Akaashi in the cult?

Prettiest Captain:He made it

Owl Bitch: …. Im destroying this cult

Cat Hoe: Nah fam let me die first

Monichan: This is actually concerning

Kita?: it very much is

Prettiest Captain: Are you in on it Monichan??

Monichan: ...yeah

Kita?: Are me and Wakatoshi the only ones who are okay in a sense

UshiWaka: Echigo?

Echi: Man i'm joining the cult

UshiWaka: seems so..

Owl Bitch: Hey!! What about me???

UshiWaka: ….

Kita?: ….

Owl Bitch: D:


	6. Second Gen Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Gen captains
> 
> That is all
> 
> I’m not great with summaries
> 
> Also hints to ships- I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames
> 
> FutaBitch- Futakuchi  
> No- Ennoshita  
> Death- Akaashi  
> Ken’t- Kenma   
> TeruTeru- Terushima   
> Hahaha- Yahaba  
> Bitch Boy- Shirabu

**Probably Next Captains**

3:09am

FutaBitch: I know y’all are awake

Hahaha: no shit-

No: You really think we sleep in this chat

FutaBitch: True

Death: Shirabu don’t act like you’re asleep

Bitch Boy: Damn you

Ken’t:you act like a good boy but you aren't

Bitch Boy: Please never say that ever again

Death: I mean he’s not wrong. You get good grades, you follow the rules.

No: You study like hell

FutaBitch: You just lie that you go to bed early

Hahaha: And you’re an asshole.

Bitch Boy: … 

Bitch Boy: I hate all of you

Hahaha:We all Hate you and each other as well.

Ken’t: Yeah…

TeruTeru: Yo Yo

No: No

Bitch Boy: Why

Hahaha: How did we summon him?

FutaBitch: I have no idea

Death: Go away

Ken’t: You suck

TerTeru: D:

Ken’t: No one likes you

TeruTeru: I thought we were here to hate each other

FutaBitch: We hate you the most

Bitch Boy: Yeah we do

TeruTeru: Y’all just mad I’m smarter than all of you 

Bitch Boy: Nah

No: No

FutaBitch: You wish

TeruTeru: I hate it here

Bitch Boy: good

No: good

Ken’t: good

FutaBitch: i’m glad

Death: ^^^^

Hahaha: You are a joke

TeruTeru: Your nickname is literally laughing

Hahaha: Bc you’re the joke

TeruTeru: …

TeruTeru: I got a question. How are we sure that this chat is actually the next gen captains

Bitch Boy: It’s a logical guess that just makes sense

FutaBitch: Plus technically me and you are Captains already Teru

TeruTeru: That’s true

Hahahah: Did you guys hear that Oikawa made a actual Captain's chat

No: Took him long enough

FutaBitch: He stole the idea from us. He saw we were vibing

Death: I mean I did bring it up to him

Hahaha: That's right, so did Kenma

No: wow traitors 

FutaBitch: Y’all in a chat with Oikawa

Hahaha: It’s a setter’s chat

Death: Which was also his idea

FutaBitch: I- Is Kogane in that chat

Ken’t: yes

Death: Yes

Hahaha: The tall guy?

FutaBitch: That should be him

Hahaha: Yeah he is. 

Ken’t: I- he’s “Giant Setter” 

Hahaha: Oh-

Hahaha: Oop-

FutaBitch: wow-

**Probably Next Captains**

_ 5:48 pm _

Bitch Boy: Futakuchi

FutaBitch: Oh boy- am I dead

Bitch Boy: why do I see your ex captain talking to Ushijma 

FutaBitch: huh- 

FutaBitch: Man idk don’t ask me 

Death: Is there a problem with that Shirabu

Bitch Boy: Nah no reason other than they met at a cafe in Sendai

Hahaha: are you spying on them

Bitch Boy: No. I was going to meet a friend at the same cafe

Ken’t: You have friends

Bitch Boy: I do actually 

FutaBitch: wow

Death: I mean- you could ask Moniwa in the setter’s chat

Bitch Boy: I mean I could. And then get bombarded with questions why I’m there

Ken’t: I mean...I do wanna know who you are meeting up with

TeruTeru: especially at a cafe of all things

Bitch Boy: Cafes are good studying places actual

FutaBitch: So you are meeting a friend to study

Bitch Boy: Yes

Hahaha: If it's a friend, wouldn't you be able to study in Shiratorizawa’s personal cafe?

Bitch Boy: That cafe is only for Shiratorizawa students, outsiders aren’t allowed

FutaBitch: wait-

TeruTeru: then the friend you are meeting

Death: isn’t from Shiratorizawa

Bitch Boy: yeah

Hahaha: and it’s not one of us

Bitch Boy: Why would I hang out with any of you

TeruTeru: True… what cafe are you guys at

Bitch Boy: I’m not saying

TeruTeru: Then I’ll find out myself

Bitch Boy: aw heck no

  
  


**Detective Chat**

_ 6:14 pm _

Yuuji added Enno, Aka, Futa, and 2 others to the group chat

Yuuji:Welcome, in this chat we are going to find out who Shira is hanging out with

Yuuji: Also find out why Dateko’s ex captain and Ushijima are hanging out

Aka: We could literally ask Moniwa or Ushijma

Yuuji: You can do that. I wanna stalk Shirabu

Futa: Honestly, I am interested…. For both

Aka: … it is strange for Shirabu to just hang out with someone

Enno: He does hate most people

Yaha: especially us

Cat boy: yeah

Cat boy: wtf why am I the only one without part of their name as their nickname-

Yuuji: ..

Yuuji changes Cat boy to Kozu

Kozu: thank

Yuuji: anyway

Aka: Yahaba, Kenma, which one of us are asking for the Moniwa Ushijima thing

Kozu: so we are going along with this…

Yahaba: I’ll ask

Aka: alright

Yuuji: now I gotta find a way to follow Shitabu

Futa: We wish you luck

Enno: i don't

Yuuji: I know you love me

Enno: nah i don't

Futa: He only loves that bald guy

Aka: which one

Futa: the loud one

Enno: He doesn't even like me. He likes Kiyoko

Futa: Ouchy that hurts

Enno: It does

Aka: I’m sorry Ennoshita

Enno: It’s whatever, I don’t mind being his friend anyway

Kozu: …

Aka: …

Futa: …

Yuuji: … 

Enno: what?

Futa: nothing

Enno: Okay…..


End file.
